1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging box, and more particularly, to a packaging box convenient for recycling.
2. Related Art
Many modern electronic devices (such as notebook computers, scanners, computer peripherals, etc) have become indispensable for our daily life. To prevent fragile precise electronic products from being damaged during transportation (e.g. by water, dusts and impacts), they are often put in a packaging box for packaging before shipment. Besides, most of the packaging boxes are made of paper board in view of environmental protection. Therefore, they are both environmentally friendly and protective.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional packaging box 1 is formed by folding a paper board. The packaging box 1 has four side boards 11, a bottom board 12 and a cover 13. After folding up the side boards 11, one can readily form a packaging box to accommodate an object (such as an electronic product). However, the conventional packaging box 1 is often discarded of without collapsing it, resulting in waste in piling space.
It is thus imperative to provide a packaging box that is convenient for consumers to be recycled.